Professores
Nessa página, serão indicados ou não-indicados professores que sejam de interesse. Apesar do Wiki permitir colaboração anônima, tome o cuidado de sempre fazer críticas objetivas e realistas (sem ofensas ou acusações desnecessárias). Sempre que possível, tente também especificar a disciplina ministrada e o o período. Professores do IF Airton Deppman * (Mecânica I, 2017/1) O professor é muito ruim. No início do semestre, no site da disciplina foi disponibilizado um programa que consistia em uma cópia do índice do livro de Mecânica I do Nivaldo Lemos, no entanto este programa não foi seguido, sendo que grande parte dos tópicos foi pulada (Potenciais dependentes de velocidades e funções de dissipação, Método Variacional, Cinemática do Corpo Rígido, Equações de Movimento do Corpo Rígido, Equações de Euler, todos presentes no programa, mas não no curso). Suas aulas eram desorganizadas, com uma quantidade muito grande de erros sendo cometidos por ele. Além disso, a maior parte dos exercícios de suas listas eram mal formulados ou continham erros. O monitor da disciplina também era muito ruim, não resolvia as listas previamente, de modo que ao ser questionado sobre como resolvê-las não sabia responder. * (Mecânica I, 2017/1) O professor é muito bom. Escolheu um programa de forma que fez sentido, diferente dos programas que geralmente são dados no IF. Antes do inicio de um tópico era colocado um estudo dirigido para que o aluno fizesse (ou tentasse fazer) a demonstração antes da aula, na aula era feita a demonstração pressupondo que o aluno pelo menos tivesse tentado fazer o estudo dirigido. As aulas, se tratadas com respeito, são bem estimulantes e o professor sabe o momento certo de terminar a aula. Adriano Mesquita Alencar * (Física do Corpo Humano, 2016/1) Muito confuso. Passou muito tempo do curso fazendo revisão de conceitos anteriores e cobrando fractal falando que seria importante em aplicações futuras (mas nunca mais apareceu na matéria esse tópico). Aulas em slides (com partes mal traduzidas do inglês), didática muito problemática (se perde muito no meio do raciocínio), fica meio ligado no 220V mas repetindo as mesmas coisas, provas parecidas com as listas (que são um pouco esquisitas), mas você passa com alguma tranquilidade. Os lados positivos da matéria são a ótima bibliografia recomendada e as dicas para vida acadêmica que ele dá, pois é um pesquisador com bastante vivência. Mesmo assim, não é recomendável, especialmente por conta de um ou dois comentários machistas que fez durante as aulas. Alessio Mangiarotti * (Cálculo Numérico) Não recomendável. Suas aulas são confusas (fala muito baixo e com sotaque italiano um pouco carregado), as datas de provas são marcadas com poucos dias de antecedência e na matéria que fiz com ele, sequer o critério de avaliação era conhecido (só foi definido nas últimas semanas de aula). Sua correção é aleatória, porém ele não parece pegar pesado. Felizmente, a presença não é cobrada. * Devolutivas? Vai sonhando, vai ter EP, e uns 4. E só espere vê-los corrigidos antes das férias, mesmo que seu monitor seja bom de algum jeito ele arranjará como atrasá-los. * Extremamente entediante, tinha vontade de morrer nas aulas dele de numérico * Fechei a disciplina com 5.3, mas ele me reprovou por falta (ele não cobrava presença) porque eu só fiz um EP de 4. O problema é que ele só DISSE que reprovaria por faltas quando já era época da entrega do 3º EP. Carmen do Prado * (Física I - 2014) Pior aula de física já vista na história, ela tenta explicar a matéria mas ela é confusa e desorganizada. No final das contas você não aprende nada com ela, didática 0. Domingos Marchetti * (Física Matemática I - 2015) Bom professor, lousa organizada e aulas claras. No começo do curso parece que tudo faz sentido e no final às vezes ele perde a mão e dá uma viajada (demonstrações com teorias que ainda não foram apresentadas). Listas a cada semana e meia, prova condizente com as listas e um pouco mais difícil, mas ele considera normalizações ou outras atividades que compensem a nota da prova caso a turma tenha ido mal. * (Física Matemática I - 2016) Aulas no período noturno extremamente entediantes mas da para se safar estudando pelo livro texto, provas condizente com as listas (que são curtas mas trabalhosas) e ele normaliza a nota. * (Física Matemática I - 2016/2) As aulas resolvem qualquer problema de sono que alguém tenha, ele cobra presença, então se vc não tiver uma nota muito alta, se prepare para altas dormidas, a explicação é razoável, as listas são boas, mas é ruim que vem em picadinhos e são desnecessariamente longas (valem nota: 25%), a prova é mais ou menos baseada nas listas, e a P1 foi muito parecida com a do ano anterior. Aé ele usa o Djairo para copiar, desculpas, basear as aulas, inclusive cita varias vezes na aula. Enfim, não é difícil de passar, mas vc não vai aprender muito, um curso bem razoável, não é de longe a pior das opções, mas não recomendo caso haja um professor mais interessante. Elcio Abdalla * (Mecânica Quântica I, 2016/2) Lousa desorganizada, didática mais ou menos, ele se esforça muito para se fazer entender e encoraja a levantar dúvidas a qualquer momento durante a aula mas é difícil acompanhá-lo; raramente prepara as aulas, ele chega faz as contas, explica as coisas, se ficar com preguiça manda vc mesmo fazer pq é "básico" e é isso; neste semestre ele faltou bastante devido a problemas pessoais e isso ferrou o curso inteiro, no começo foi passado um planejamento que foi seguido naquelas, ele simplesmente não passou o capítulo de formalismo do griffiths (livro texto adotado) e cobrou mesmo assim; passa lista faltando 1 semana pra prova, e na p1 especificamente passou um exercício na lista cuja teoria não havia sido discutida, em aula e afirmou que exercício desse tipo não cairia na prova e na verdade esse foi o primeiro exercício da prova (era um exercício do livro do grande Piza inclusive). As provas, ou melhor, os exames chunin valem mais que 10 e caem 2 exercícios da lista (os mais díficeis e um pouco mais elaborados) e 2 exercícios inéditos, duram pelo menos 4 horas se vc tentar fazer tudo e se o monitor for firmeza, como foi o caso esse semestre e vc só tem chance de tirar nota máxima se tiver decorado tudo do livro e da lista, ou se trapacear. Claramente ele domina muito bem o assunto e é muito gente boa de verdade, mas ser avaliado por ele é complicado. Não é coxa mas não é impossível. Não recomendo. Enrico Bertuzzo * (Física III, 2016-1) Bom professor, boas aulas, provas coerentes e correção justa. Ele é extremamente esforçado e interessado em dar aula. Recomendado ! * (Física III, 2017- 2) O professor é muito legal como pessoa e possui uma aula razoável. Porém o método de avaliação é bastante es(croto)tranho: as provas possuem uma dificuldade um tanto maior que as listas e você pode tirar nota negativa nelas (isso mesmo). Nesse semestre muitas pessoas tiveram nota como -1, -2 e até -3 nas provas. Não recomendo Fernando Assis Garcia * (Mecânica I - 2015) Professor extremamente organizado, dedicado e preocupado com o curso. Suas aulas são boas, mas sua metodologia é excepcional: baseia sua avaliação boa parte em EP's e avaliações parciais. Atenção! as provas ainda valem 60% e não são fáceis. O legal do curso do Fernando é que é um curso para todos, tanto para o aluno que quer ir além, e para isso tem todo o suporte, quanto para o aluno que ainda está com dificuldade mas se esforçando para acompanhar. Ele as vezes se atrapalha com umas coisas na lousa mas nada que atrapalhe o curso. Simpático e bom de trocar uma ideia no Turco ou na saída da sala. Site: https://sites.google.com/site/ferton/ * (Mecânica I - 2015) Sem dúvida alguma um dos melhores professores do IF. A avaliação não se baseia só em provas, tendo além delas um exercício da lista por quinzena e um exercício numérico de brincar e plotar gráfico no Mathematica por prova (mas nem precisa saber mexer, ele já dá o esqueleto do programinha pra você mexer). A didática dele é absolutamente excepcional, é muito interessado nos alunos e dá todo o apoio e material pra aprender bem a matéria e mais um pouco. A correção é bem condizente. Usou o Marion/Thornton no curso. Dá vários exemplos nas aulas e deixa bastante espaço pra tirar dúvidas e encoraja quem vê a aula a falar. * (Mecânica II - 2016/2) Curso excelente. Ele é didático e seu site é muito organizado. Dá opção pra quem se sente inseguro nas provas, sendo a nota composta por 25% de testes (4 no total) e 25% de um trabalho a ser escolhido e desenvolvido pelo aluno, e 50% de média de prova. Quem não quiser fazer o trabalho tem a opção também. Super acessível pra tirar dúvidas. Gabriel Landi *(Mecânica estatística, 2016/2) Excelente professor. As suas aulas são bastante didaticas, onde muitas vezes ele leva programas pra demonstrar algum problema (no Mathematica), e super acessível pra você tirar dúvidas, inclusive na aula. Gosta de ajudar os alunos mas desde que esses demonstrem interesse e que façam as coisas! Listas a cada 15 dias somaram 40% na média pra quem obteve mais que 50% na média das provas. As provas são coerentes com as listas, mas se não der certo e você ir pra rec (por estresse, nervosismo na prova ou algo do tipo), a rec também é super tranquila, basta se didicar nos materiais anteriores (provas, listas e notas de aula) que você aprende e passa tranquilamente. Na rec desse ano ele usou a nota das listasna média. OBS: FAÇAM AS LISTAS Pessoal adorável. Ivã Gurgel * (Gravitação, 2014/2) MELHOR PROFESSOR! Curso focado na história e desenvolvimento das teorias envolvendo a gravitação em diferentes culturas e tempos. Não utilizou prova como método de avaliação; toda aula havia uma atividade em grupo, fizemos duas resenhas e um trabalho final em grupo. * (Ótica, 2016/1) MELHOR PROFESSOR! Curso misto entre o viés matemático e histórico da ótica. Achei melhor que o curso da Andreolli. O método de avaliação foram atividades em grupo durante as aulas, uma prova e um trabalho final em grupo. Não cobra presença. Kazunori Watari * (2015/1 - Física 2) Somente 30% da sala passou direto, uns outros 30% ficaram de REC e o resto reprovou tudo por nota. Já deve dar uma ideia. Em sua P1, a média da sala foi menor que 1.5. A didática é abismal, o nível de dificuldade é surreal e o critério de correção é totalmente estranho. Fuja para as montanhas. José Carlos Sartorelli * (Fundamentos da Mecânica - 2015) Nem um pouco recomendável. Aula super confusa, correção de prova confusa, ignora totalmente o calendário, é grosseiro com os alunos, faz piadas preconceituosas, fica sendo saudosista na aula com seus trabalhos publicados e esquece de dar a aula, já passou lista de presença para prejudicar alunos que tiveram que sair mais cedo. Mudou o critério de aprovação no final do curso. Leandro Barbosa * (Lab de mecânica - 2016/1) O Leandro é daora, porém, às vezes ele não é muito claro/se confunde/esquece de falar coisas e me deixou confusa em diversos momentos do curso, mas por ele ser bastante acessível, era sempre possível conversar com isso sobre ele e a monitora sempre ajudava bastante. Faria outra disciplina com ele sim. Leandro Gasques * (Lab 2 - 2014/2) Didática mediana, correção mediana, entusiasmo mediano. Em suma: não é ruim, mas não é um dos melhores também. Luis Gregorio Dias * (2015/1 - Métodos Computacionais em Física) É um bom professor, ele se preocupa bastante com o aprendizado obtido em seu curso e irá se esforçar para ajudar o aluno em qualquer dúvida - seja relatado diretamente com a aula ou não. Suas correções são justas com viés para generoso. Recomendado. Luiz Nagamine * (Física II - 2015/1) Aulas entendiantes, mas felizmente a presença é cobrada por meio de "provinhas" (lista de 1 ou 2 exercícios a serem entregues). As provas se assemelham com as listas e segue um estilo bem parecido com o de vestibular, só que dissertativo. Não é recomendado, porém pode ser a melhor alternativa dependendo das outras opções. Podem ocorrer reprovações, então não bobeie. * (Física II - 2014/1) Horrível. Não sabe responder nenhuma dúvida. Copia suas notas de aula na lousa sem entender o que está fazendo. As únicas aulas boas eram as de exercício, nas quais era possível tirar dúvidas da lista com o monitor. Márcio Varella * (2014 - Física 0 e 1) Ótimo professor, se preocupa com o aluno e tem um didática boa. Ele tem uma correção meio rigorosa, porém é bem solícito. Recomendável. * (2014 - Física 0 e 1) Excelente professor, explicações extremamente claras, empolgado com a matéria e preocupado com o aluno. Sempre propõe discussões relevantes para as aulas e nunca simplesmente dá a resposta para uma questão, procura discutir de forma a ajudar que o próprio aluno encontre a resposta que procurava. Sua correção é rigorosa, não erre os vetores! Recomendável. Maria Cristina dos Santos * (2015/1 - Física 5) Médio. A professora começa o semestre super amigável e didática dando a ilusão de que é um amor - mas não se engane! Conforme o semestre passa, ela começa a exibir uma persona mais cínica. Suas provas podem parecer fáceis, mas ela vai pesar a mão na hora da correção chegando ao ponto de ser escrota com detalhes bestas - não erre as contas aritméticas! Se não houver nenhum professor ~bom~ alternativo, pegue com ela. Mas pegue tentando faturar o semestre logo no começo e com cautela para não se iludir. * (2016/1 - Física V) Razoável. Dá aula com bastante "historinha" e segue o Eisberg bem à risca até perto do fim do curso. A avaliação inclui 20% de peso para "testes" quinzenais, que não são nada mais do que um dos exercícios da lista passada no site dela. Sempre tirava dúvidas dos alunos no fim da aula e se mostrou bem didática no curso. Mas é importante reforçar que a correção dela é perigosa! Ela não é TÃO rigorosa nas contas até onde senti, mas é desses professores que se você não explica o que tá fazendo e erra uma passagem pode perder muito ponto! Então sempre escreva bastante, explique bem os conceitos que pode te salvar alguns pontos. Pegue firme nas P1 e especialmente na P2 para se garantir antes da P3, que pode ser um tanto pesada. Marina Nielsen * (2015/1 - Física do Spin) Ótima professora. Ela apresenta um ótimo humor e possui um prazer bastante evidente em interagir com os alunos e em dar aulas. Ela não é rigorosa com a correção e parece estar mais preoucupada com que os alunos se engajem de boa vontade com a disciplina. Manoel Robillota * (2015/1 - Física 4) Excelente professor! Se ele aparecer na carga didática, recomendo que tente pega-lo a qualquer custo. Ele demonstra um didática excepcional e bastante preocupado com a parte conceitual e em assegurar que os alunos absorvam isto. Suas aulas as vezes podem dar um pouco de sono para quem não está acostumado, mas faça um esforço caso isso aconteça contigo: a discussão que ele faz vale muito a pena e pode fazer você a ter conceitos fixados de modo muito mais claro. Quanto as suas provas, elas são fáceis e costumam ser idênticas com provas de anos anteriores (tem elas na página de listas/provas do wiki). A apostila que ele entrega aos alunos todo o semestre é bem decente e é o suficiente caso você prefira estudar de modo independente sem ir as aulas. * (2014/1 - Física 4) Péssimo professor. Robilota é o professor mais entediante do instituto. As aulas dele dão MUITO sono. Ele passa horas divagando sobre assuntos nada a ver com a matéria (cubos, arte moderna, ou a fatídica aula sobre "o que tem no universo?"), para pra pensar e dorme de pé (é sério) e dá provas dificeis, muito acima do nível das aulas. A apostila é repleta de erros conceituais, de contas e de ortografia. O que salva é que geralmente ele e a Suzana dão aula juntos e você pode correr pras aulas dela (se seu horário permitir). Nestor Caticha * (2016/1 - Probabilidade) O professor apresenta uma didática bem interessante, mas as vezes ele acelera e se anima demais com as contas fazendo com que você se perca na aula caso se distraia por mais de 10min, e isso é relativamente comum pois a aula dele consegue ser rápida e lenta simultaneamente. É bastante evidente que ele tem gosto por dar aulas e trata isso quase que como uma diversão, e o resultado prático é que o curso dele traz tanto conhecimentos da disciplina quanto itens de cultura geral e aplicações tanto comuns quanto pouco ortodoxas do conhecimento sendo ministrado. Aparentemente ele é meio desiludido com a maneira convencional de avaliação e nesse semestre ele experimentou avaliar através de provas mandadas para casa com um prazo longo para fazer. As provas são longas, não necessariamente simples e informativas, e segundo o professor visa tentar simular um pouco da atividade de pesquisa por parte do aluno. Por enquanto não sei falar quanto ao rigor da correção do professor (atualizarei quando souber), e isso é um ponto negativo: você nunca sabe quando/como vai ser a prova e nem como você vai saber ser avaliado. Nora Lia Maidana * (2014/1) Excelente professora. Sempre está entusiasmada em querer ajudar o aluno. Como suas disciplinas sempre são de conteúdo que esteja em volta de mecânica clássica (Fundamentos de Mecânica e Mecânica dos Corpos Rígidos e Fluidos), ela trabalha com um material online administrado por ela e por sua equipe. Esse material online tem o foco de ser uma espécia de laboratório online. Resumindo, acho a proposta disciplinar dela interessante e contribuinte para a graduação. Pode ir sem medo nas matérias que ela ministrar. * Exceto suas confusões com os sinais de menos é uma professora excelente. Paulo Nussenzveig * (Física I,II) As aulas são boas apesar dele cobrar a parte matemática de maneira muito corrida, para seguir o curso basta seguir o livro do Moysés, apesar de suas listas de exercícios terem problemas muito mais difíceis que a sua prova. As provas tem questões com o nível dos exercícios do Moysés e a lista de exercícios (não vale nota) tem diversos problemas mais sofisticados caso você ache o livro base coxa. Geralmente não responde os emails ou demora séculos para responder. Resumindo, é um bom professor e gosta de alunos que se esforçam para resolver problemas mais difíceis. Ah, e não cobra presença. * Na época que eu fiz Física II com ele, tinham aulas para resolução de exercícios e ele cobrava presença! Renata Funchal * (Física III) Apesar dos rumores traumáticos de uma turma de Quântica da pós ministrada por ela, aparentemente realizou mudanças positivas na sua metodologia. As aulas são ótimas, fazendo um recorte do melhor do Purcell, Feynman e Moysés(além de notas de aula bem completas), com um toque pessoal ótimo dela.Sua metodologia -para física III - consistiu em duas aulas expositivas por semana, sendo que na segunda feira exigia-se que os alunos trouxessem a lista da semana feita. Nesse dia, os alunos são chamados/convidados a resolver exercícios na lousa(não tenha vergonha de ir, te ajudará muito. A Renata sempre muito sagaz fará altas correções e será exigente até que sua notação fique consistente. No fim da aula uma provinha rápida será dada e no fim do ano a média totalizará 20% da nota final. Além disso, ela gosta de dar 3 provas. A primeira foi até que fácil, mas de forma geral as provas da renata são extremamente coerente, geralmente 4 questões uma delas muito parecida ou igual algum desafio da lista e as outras exigindo um pouquinho a mais para conferir se vc aprendeu. Altamente recomendável. Site: http://hep.if.usp.br/~zukanov/FisicaIII/ * (Física 3 - 2016/1) As aulas são boas/regulares, não são excelentes como alguns dizem, na verdade muito das aulas dela é tirado do Moyses (algumas pareciam até uma copia). O programa do curso é bem ruim, as aulas terminaram duas semanas antes do normal e muitas aulas foram usadas para dar conteúdos avançados que não pertencem a ementa do curso ( exemplos: Potencial vetor, Relatividade Restrita, Método das Imagens.....). No curso é dada uma lista por semana, são listas boas, mas algumas foram extensas demais e com alguns exercícios difíceis de fazer com o conteúdo passado em aula. Os TDs (aulas de exercícios) ajudam a fazer as listas (São as melhores aulas do curso, mas vai depender muito do monitor que estiver dando o TD), mas como em todo TD tem provinha, na maioria das vezes falta tempo. A dificuldade das provas variou, a P1 estava com uma dificuldade muito acima das listas, a P2 estava justa de acordo com o conteúdo do curso, a P3 foi igual a P1 com dificuldade muito acima das listas, a REC era oral e acabou sendo uma prova comum, dizem que a dificuldade foi absurda e muitos alunos desistiram da prova para não baixar a nota. No geral se as listas forem feitas há grande chance de se aprender o conteúdo do curso, mas isso não é garantia de que será aprovado. OBS: Ela quase que considera que o aluno já teve calculo 3, apesar de que na ementa nova isso não é verdade, isso deixa o começo do curso bem confuso. Curso: Regular. Exigência: Abismal. Não Recomendável. * Aulas regulares mas planejamento do conteúdo bom, não fui em nem 20% das aulas expositivas porque ela basicamente seguiu o conteúdo que a interessava do Moyses (algo positivo nisto é que ela filtrava parte do conteúdo irrelevante) para as duas primeiras provas e valeu mais a pena estudar em casa, mesmo assim um curso muito pesado tanto em conteúdo quanto em exigência, mais um daqueles professores que adora aplicar uma segunda FUVEST. Nas provas ela sempre cobra um exercício idêntico de uma das listas e eu recomendo que você saiba deduzir (i.e. decorar a dedução de) qualquer fórmula que ela tenha passado no curso. Para a última prova ela passou conteúdo muito avançado (notação tensorial) o que complicou a vida de muita gente, o que salvou muita gente foram as TDs (aulas de exercícios ministradas pelos monitores) e as monitorias em si (s2 Gabriela e Juan). Ao fim do curso se você passar vai estar manjando muito mas se perguntando se todo esse esforço valeu a pena. Ruy Pepe * (Física 3 - 2015/1) Médio. Aulas pouco inspiradas, consistindo em demonstrações e resoluções de exercício. Provas condizentes com a lista (que valem 10% da nota) e com correção mediana. Não é ruim, mas também não é a melhor opção também. Por outro lado, o Ruy é gente finíssima e estará mais do que feliz em ajudar e até mesmo conversar assuntos aleatórios. Ah, as correções demoram um bom tempo para aparecer. * (Física 3 - 2015/1) Professor medíocre mas uma excelente pessoa. Suzana Salém * (2012, Física 3 e 2013, Física 4) Ótima professora. Muito didática e preocupada com o aprendizado dos alunos. Ela faz o possível pra fazer com que a Física nos re-encante, pois ela sabe que perdemos um pouco esse brilho durante a graduação. Utiliza o material escrito por alguns professores do IF (inclusive ela) que é muito bom e didático e bem diferente do Moysés. As provas são muito coerentes com o passado em aula e os exercícios da apostila. * (Eletricidade e magnetismo 1, 2016/1) Excelente professora, a melhor que eu já tive até aqui, é muito acessível. Ela é muito didática e, acima de tudo, preocupada com que os alunos aprendam. As provas são coerentes e ela não ve problema em discutir, rediscutir e construir o curso junto com os aluno. Zwinglio Guimarães * (2014-2015 Lab e MEFE) Um dos melhores professores do IF. Extremamente empolgado e entusiasmado com a matéria. O unico detalhe é que ele tem um pouco de mão pesada para a correção (porém ele pode lhe dar notas acimas de 10 se as respostas forem realmente muito boas). * (2015, MEFE) Altamente recomendável. As aulas são extremamente organizadas e ele quer muito ajudar todo mundo. Ele passa sempre um exercício ao final da aula e normalmente são suficientes para fazer a prova. Além disso, ele passa sempre um trabalhinho que ajuda muito a aumentar a média. A prova não é difícil mas a correção é meio pesada, o que fará você reclamar de um 8. * (MEFE 2015/1) Sabe bastante da matéria, e é empolgado para dar aula. Porém, às vezes isso é uma desvantagem, uma vez que é muito difícil prestar atenção em suas aulas de 3 horas. Professores do IAG Amaury Almeida * (Planetas - 2016/2) Péssimo professor. Aulas em transparência, todas tiradas do Astronomy Picture of the Day. Não ensina nada de realmente relevante ou que qualquer um que tenha visitado sites de divulgação científica meia duzia de vezes na vida não saiba. Suas provas são basicamente pra avaliar se os alunos sabem converter unidades e usar uma calculadora. E atenção: errou o lugar da vírgula? arredondou 9,999999 pra 10? ZERO. Ele vai te dar números com precisões irreais e te obrigar a usar todas aquelas casas depois da vírgula. A apostila é CHEIA de erros (ela nao é atualizada há anos, lá ainda consta que Plutão é planeta e o português é de antes da reforma), e há erros nos valores numéricos também. Augusto Damineli * (Astrof Estelar - 2016/1) Aulas que dão sono, slides em word-art, piadas sem graça, a parte matemática é super mal explicada e as provas são difíceis. Ele divulga todas as notas depois da P3, ou seja, você passa o semestre INTEIRO sem fazer a mínima ideia de como está se saindo. Jane Gregório-Hetem * (2015/1, Fund. de Astro) Excelente professora. Costuma organizar algumas excursões (g)astronômicas nesta disciplina. As provas são consideravelmente fáceis. * É uma ótima pessoa e é bem esforçada. Aulas bem monótonas, já que ela fica repetindo tudo aquilo que está nos slides. Curso segue estritamente a ementa. Provas fáceis, basta estudar os slides que ela disponibiliza. * Gente finíssima, uma verdadeira mãe nas matéria que ministra, costuma normalizar nota. Paula Teixeira Coelho * (Astrof. Galáctica e Extragal. - 2016/1) Melhor professora que já tive na USP. Explica tudo de maneira clara, se preocupa com os alunos, métodos de avaliação justos e as aulas são todas baseadas em conversas e discussões sobre o conteúdo ministrado. Paula é o tipo de pessoa que te instiga e te ensina a pensar ao invés de ficar jogando um monte de contas na sua cara. Foi de longe a disciplina na qual mais aprendi em toda a graduação. Rodrigo Nemmen * (Intro. Cosmologia - 2015/2) FUJA! De longe o pior professor do IAG, não se deixe enganar por suas palestrinhas. Ele não respeita os alunos. Age como se fosse uma celebridade e como se a aula dele fosse um grande espetáculo. Ele vai gritar, te dar bronca e te xingar se você usar notebook/celular durante a aula, mesmo que seja pra fazer anotações. Vai jogar a lista de chamada na sua cara se você cochilar durante aquela aula de merda. Aula que consiste em ele copiando o livro texto ou o material da ex orientadora dele na lousa sem fazer ideia do que está fazendo. Se você faz uma pergunta, ele te enrola e nao responde. Se você insiste, ele fica bravo e grita. E ele se acha engraçado, e insiste em fazer piadinhas mesmo quando a sala toda claramente o odeia. Uma vez, ele rabiscou a lona do datashow de giz pra parecer engraçado. Em outra, ele escreveu 10^80 na lousa. Sim, 1 com 80 zeros na frente. Ruth Bomfim Gruenwald * (2011/1, Fund. de Astro) Professora dedicada, gosta que os alunos perguntem. Quando ela não sabia a resposta, na aula seguinte ela trazia um ou outro slide sobre o assunto. As aulas são de slides e às vezes um pouco confusa, mas nada que atrapalhasse muito. As listas eram feitas pela monitora, então as questões da prova não eram muito parecidas, mas é bem factível. Silvia Cristina Fernandes Rossi * (Fund. Astro - 2014/1) Slides reaproveitados de palestras de outros professores com tradução em progresso, provas nada coerentes com as listas feitas pelo monitor, aulas com slides mas grande parte do conteúdo que ela cobra na prova é o que ela fala durante a aula. * (Fund. Astro - 2013/1) Slides meio bagunçados, mas suficientes. Listas de dificuldade mediana e provas coerentes com as listas. Mas apesar de tudo ela é um amor de pessoa (apesar da cara de brava e do jeitão explosivo) e vai estar disposta a ajudar e tirar dúvidas quando você precisar. Professores do IME Alexandre Roma * (2015/1, Cálculo Numérico, no IAG) Professor extremamente solítico. As provas são muito razoáveis, totalmente coerentes com o passado em aula e com o livro que utiliza. Sub aberta. Não exigiu EP's, mas deixou a opção de fazer um projeto em dupla, que substituíu a pior nota dentre as provas. Sempre se dispõe a ajudar os alunos. Corrige provas o mais rápido que pode. Aula boa e bem didática. Não perde tempo com demonstrações desnecessárias. É tão exigente quanto um professor deve ser. * (2016/1, Cálculo Numérico, no IF) Dos melhores professores que já tive. Aulas muito boas e didáticas, bastante preocupado com os alunos (a ponto de adiar provas e entregas de atividades), muito solícito e de rigor coerente nas provas, além de muito humilde. Nesse semestre normalizou as notas de provas. A avaliação consistia em 60% de peso para 3 provas (com sub aberta), 20% de peso para um trabalho a ser feito em dupla de resolução numérica de EDOs para alguma aplicação (como modelos de epidemiologia, equações de órbitas...) que foi bem interessante de ser feito, e 20% de peso para atividades diversas, desde "EPzinhos" (em SCILAB, MATLAB, OCTAVE... o que o aluno preferir) a exercícios em classe. Nesses EPzinhos o aluno entregava o código e um pequeno relatório em LATEX (não se preocupe, o Roma entrega um código com modelo de resolução, então você no fundo nem precisa saber muito de LATEX) pelo PACA. Recomendadíssimo, em especial para Numérico, que é muito prático! André de Oliveira Gomes * (Cálculo 2, lic, 2014/2) - Eu achei bem ruim. Ele só resolvia exercícios durante as aulas, não explicando ou demonstrando nada. A média era a média aritimética das três provas. O problema era que as provas era ridiculamente mais difíceis que os exercícios resolvidos em sala e passados em atividades. Muita gente abandonou o curso no meio ou reprovou. Na P3, quando ele percebeu que muitos não passariam, abriu as penas gigantemente, mas a sub e rec estavam igualmente difíceis, como as duas primeiras provas. Arnaldo Mandel * (MAC0115 2014/2) Parece bastante simpático à primeira vista, mas na verdade é muito grosso. Não sabe transmitir o conteúdo a quem nunca programou antes na vida. Suas aulas são extremamente entediantes, começa programas muito complexos na mesma aula em que passou pela primeira vez o conteúdo necessário. Nunca pegue MAC com ele. Claúdio Gorodski * (2016/2, Calc 4) Alguma coisa aconteceu que o Gordoski se reinventou totalmente: as aulas passaram a ser relativamente interessates, ele largou o jaleco branco e deu 6 provinhas valendo 0.2 na média, porém ele também largou os testes e começou a aplicar provas dissertativas valendo 12 pontos. Porém nada são flores: Gorodski foi bem carrasco nessa turma e estimo que uns 45% dos alunos matrículados foram para REC ou reprovaram direto. Tenha cautela com os relatos anteriores. * (2011/1, Cálc 3) Aulas bem confusas. Seguia o Apostol. As provas são de xizinho mas cuidado porque se você errar, você perde pontos! Por isso, não arrisque o chute. As questões eram numéricas, então treine exercícios da lista que forem nesse estilo. * (2015/1 - Cálculo 3) Bom professor, apesar de as vezes se confundir um pouco. Organizado e bastante educado. Passa listas coerentes com as aulas e com a prova. Prova de assinalar (10 questões, cada erro valia -0.2), com bastante "pegadinhas". * (2015/1, Calc 3) Professor mediano. Segue ao pé da letra o Apostol (não vou ficar repetindo oq já disseram). Algo que me irritou é o fato dele claramente não preparar as aulas, pega um exercício do apostol "meio chato" de integral de superfície do nada, vai resolver, se enrola e acaba perdendo a aula todas as vezes.EDIT: Fiz calculo 4 com ele agora e achei que ele melhorou notavelmente as aulas. Melhora tão notável que até notas de aula tem e passou a dar provas dissertativas(achei bem justas com o conteudo, pra ser bem sincero melhor que as de teste). Por consequencia parou de se enrolar tanto. * (Cálculo 3 2015/1) Aulas por muitas vezes entediantes, e ele muitas vezes não faz ideia de como resolver em sala os problemas que ele mesmo propõe, tornando as aulas ainda mais travadas. Porém, a avaliação é teste, de modo que é fácil fechar com uma nota boa (só marcar quadradinho). * (Cálculo 3 2015/1) A aula dele não é boa; não as prepara e copia as demonstrações do Apostol, não terminando-as porque erra ou não entende. Chegou a ficar mais de 10 minutos olhando pro livro uma vez em silêncio. Essas pausas são muito irritantes e frequentes. Suas listas são exercícios de dificuldade aleatória do Apostol e ele não saberá resolver vários deles nas aulas de revisão(e mesmo quando consegue, nunca passa segurança ao resolvê-los). Sua prova é de teste mas se você costuma errar muita conta não espere fechar com mais de 7(cada teste errado tira ponto da prova). Apesar de tudo isso é muito simpático e divertido. Éloi Galego * (2014/1, Calc 1)Professor bastante didático com aulas principalmente focadas em resolução de problemas ao invés de demonstrações. É considerado fácil de passar e não demonstra muito rigor na correção. * Fofíssimo e extremamente didático. No entanto foca muito no lado prático da matéria, de forma que suas aulas as vezes se resumem a aprender formas de resolver problemas. Muita gente fala que seus cursos são coxa, não acho que seja bem assim, mas realmente ele peca um pouco por falta de rigor. Correção leve e provas fáceis pra quem fez a lista. * (2014/1, Calc 3) Didático e atencioso. Como já foi dito: trabalha com resolução de problemas ao invés de ficar enchendo a lousa de teorias. A lista e a prova são compatíveis. Você vai aprender muito e sua ponderada ainda irá subir. * (2014/1 Cálculo 1) Extremamente didático dentro do padrão de aula que se propõe a dar (dar uma noção bastante intuitiva da matéria, e quando eu digo bastante quero dizer que é só isso, seguida de resolução de problemas). Sua lista é enorme, composta de exercícios que precisam ser resolvidos das mais diferentes maneiras as quais são 100% expostas na aula. Chega a dizer qual tipo de exercício vai cair e pratica com ele nas aulas que antecedem a prova. É um ser humano extremamente fofo, o que só torna mais dolorido o fato de que tive um déficit gigantesco no conhecimento de matemática necessário pra seguir no curso por causa do seu estilo. Não aprendi nada com ele além de regra da cadeia e integração por partes e não recomendo pra ninguém a não ser que seja a última matéria que falta pra você se formar. Cálculo 1,2 ou 3 com ele é impensável. Ernesto G. Birgin * (2014/2 - MAC) É um bom professor, mas tome cuidado, ele pode ser bem sacana e pegar no pé caso lhe ache "espertinho" demais (ele costuma achar que o aluno que já sabe programar antes de pegar a matéria é arrogante) * (2014/2 - MAC) Um ótimo senso de humor cínico num sotaque argentino. Cobra raciocínio lógico e clareza, e não frescuras de cada linguagem. A aula não anda se es alunes não participarem. Aprendi muito, cobrança justa e eps divertidinhos. * (2017/1 - MAC) Não leve a sério quem escreve "es alunes". O que esse professor tem de inteligente, tem de arrogante. Cobra presença nas aulas por ser egocêntrico demais para ver a sala esvaziando (mesmo com boa parte delas sendo cópias do livro); se você fechou com média 8,0 e presença 60%, esqueça, ele te reprova. É sádico a ponto de anular uma questão inteira na prova só por um erro de sinal no começo. Mas tem seu lado "tsundere" - costuma arredondar nota (de quem pede com carinho) e pegar leve na REC. Humberto Carríon (Carry on) * (?) não fiz com ele, porém reza a lenda que reprovações de 70% são comuns. Costuma usar óculos escuro na aula e soltar coisas tenebrosas para assustador os alunos. Correção supostamente hiper-rigorosa ao mesmo tempo que se pode aprender muito. Fuja se não quiser suar muito * Dizem que as aulas dele são muito boas, as listas são muito completas e com um alto nível de dificuldade, as provas são condizentes com a lista, ou seja, muito difíceis. As taxas de reprovações são altas, por isso ele é popularmente conhecido como um dos quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse. É recomendável apenas para quem quiser estudar e se esforçar muito. * Aulas muito boas. Ele pode parecer um pouco terrorista pelo estilo dele, porém as provas são totalmente factíveis e as listas ainda valem ponto extra. É só estudar. Nâo julguem um professor pelo que vocês ouvem de alunos que querem simplesmente uma matemática acoxambrada. * (2016/1 - Calculo 3 ) Aulas muito boas, as listas assustam, mas a prova é mais fácil. As apostilinhas que ele prepara para o curso são muito boas. A correção é justa, as provas variam de dificuldade em uma função estritamente crescente no intervalo do semestre. Recomendável. * (2016/1 - Cálculo 3) As aulas são um ótimo "guia de conteúdo", porém faltam detalhes e formalismo na explicação, o que pode render dificuldades e aprendizado pela metade. Dava provinha com consulta toda semana que valia nota e ajudava bastante, mas a correção é bizarra e as vezes você simplesmente recebia seu exercício de volta com um visto sem entender o que aconteceu. A apostila tem uma letra minúscula e uma marca d'água gigante que atrapalha a leitura e o bom entendimento e dá vontade de tacar na parede, além de alguns erros de diagramação. O Carrion também é bastante "passional" e pode querer ferrar com a turma inteira se dois engraçadinhos resolverem rir na hora errada, e adeus qualquer esperança de nota. As listas que ele deu pra turma tinham conteúdos as vezes sem relação alguma com o conteúdo dado em sala de aula e exigiram conhecimentos muito avançados para serem resolvidas. Na P3 ele colocou um exercício completamente sem noção (que estava na lista), e disse ter escolhido aquele porque uma das melhores alunas da sala disse que não conseguiu fazer, e já que nem uma das melhores alunas conseguia fazer, ele devia colocar na prova. Em aula ele resolve exercícios definidos em conjuntos relativamente simples, mas na prova ele cobra conjuntos bastante difíceis de definir. Enfim, por mais que você seja o tipo de aluno que vai na aula dele, consegue aprender alguma coisa, acompanhar o conteúdo e tá sempre estudando a matéria dele, provavelmente você terminará o semestre com um rombo na sua ponderada e uma "vaga sensação" de que teria sido melhor pegar o outro professor mesmo. Iryna Kashuba * (Algebra Linear - 2015/2) Professora russa muito gente boa. As aulas são bem boas e ela não cobra presença. Costuma fazer 3 provas com sub semi aberta. A correção é justa, sem ser muito rigoroso mas sem ser coxa. Faça todos exercícios da lista, que não são difíceis, e a nota virá junto. * (Álgebra Linear I - 2015 - 2) A professora é muito simpática e também bem aberta a duvidas, o curso é muito bem organizado, as aulas são bem preparadas, as listas são bem feitas e entregues com bastante antecedência, todo o conteúdo foi abordado. As aulas e a explicação é boa. As provas tem como base as listas, mas são um pouquinho mais difíceis que elas, então o recomendado é fazer muito bem as listas com bastante atenção, que a prova não deve ser difícil. A correção é bem justa. Por minha experiência pessoal eu recomendo. José Antonio Verderesi * (Cálculo I) O que dizer sobre esse ser admirável? Bom, primeiro é bom dizer que ele pesa um pouco a mão. Mas certamente na minha opinião o melhor professor do IME que tive até agora. Lousa fantástica, explicações ótimas, listas ótimas(longas e trabalhosas), avaliações relativamente difíceis. Quando deu cálculo I se baseou no spivak e no apostol: deu uma breve introdução de análise bem legal, ensinou a desenhar gráficos depois partiu para cálculo mesmo. Apesar das provas serem meio osso na sub ele da uma ajudadinha, da pra recuperar. Não perca chance de ter aula com esse incrível professor. Site: https://www.ime.usp.br/~javerd/ Lucia Renato Junqueira * (Cálculo 2, lic, 2015/2) Ótima professora! Aula boa, lousa organizada e prova coerente, mas não fácil. Não cobra presença. Martha Patricia Dussan Angulo * (Cálculo IV) No começo do semestre as aulas são em portunhol avançando gradativamente para o espanhol, fala baixo, péssima didática, libera listas enormes faltando pouco tempo para a prova, com exercícios que muitas vezes a própria não sabia resolver. Transcreveu o livro-texto na lousa e não aparentava ter domínio completo do conteúdo ministrado tendo declarado após ser questionada a respeito de uma questão da prova: "Eu venho, passo os teoremas e hipóteses, saio da aula e esqueço." Cobra presença. Prova pouco condizente com a lista de exercícios, porém mão leve na correção. Conforme observa que as notas estão ruins passa listas de exercícios para serem entregues valendo 1 ponto na prova. Não tem site, demora para corrigir. Não recomendável. * (Cálculo IV) Não é segura do conteúdo que ministra, cobra presença, sonífera, passa listas gigantescas, não sabe resolver problemas da lista, dá uma prova difícil mas considera bastante na correção. Simplesmente nunca pegue matéria com ela se possível. Mary Lilian Lourenço * (Álgebra Linear I - 2015) Boa professora, explica com clareza, mas é afobada e não responde dúvidas muito bem. Às vezes ríspida e metida demais, conta sobre a visão de mundo reacionária dela em reclamações. Boa monitoria, boas listas e prova condizente. Paulo Agozzini Martin * O melhor professor que já tive em minha vida. Aulas extremamente didáticas, e extremamente boas. Tem um conhecimento incrível e adora quando seus alunos se interessam pela aula/matéria. Entretanto, como a aula é sensacional, isso irá ser cobrado na prova, que é de nível bem alto. Suas listas são muito bem feitas, e recomenda-se fazê-las por inteiro. Já ouvi muitas vezes a frase: "o agozzini quer que os alunos dele sejam bons, e estimula isso". Curso bem difícil de passar, porém que vale muito a pena ser feito. * Apesar de muito bom professor sua metodologia é antiquada: acredita realmente que provas são o unico meio de avaliar ou simplesmente gosta de filtrar. As vezes da provas com duas questões cada uma valendo 5 pontos e bom... A mão dele vcs conhecem. Na minha opinião, ele é ótimo, mas não é o melhor professor do IME e nem de longe sua metodologia é legal. * Estuda e passa * Professor solícito e aulas excelentes. Boa parte da maioria das provas é fazível, porém a correção é extremamente rigorosa. Não cobra presença, porém assistir suas aulas vale muito a pena e com certeza faz a diferença no seu desempenho nas provas. Mandar ver nas listas é essencial, especialmente nos exercícios mais assustadores, pois questões desse nível com certeza estarão nas provas. Recomendável se você estiver disposto a se dedicar bastante e pronto pra suar MUITO, mas muito mesmo, e não deixar a peteca cair no decorrer do semestre, isto é, tiver motivação pra ralar de estudar pra prova seguinte logo após um nabo kilométrico (em matéria de Agozzini, acontece nas melhores famílias). * (Calc I)Discordando do que foi descrito acima, esse professor gosta de humilhar as pessoas, além de ter uma didática péssima. Como uma professora (também do IME) disse: "O Paulo gosta de subir numa nuvenzinha e acha que todo mundo vai acompanhar". Não adianta estudar pelo Guidorizzi, não adianta se matar estudando, a prova vai ser ainda sim, muito difícil. E mesmo que caiam perguntas que NINGUÉM da sala consiga resolver, ele não vai anular a questão e vai reprovar metade da sala facilmente. Pierluigi Benevieri * Sei que vou destoar das opiniões que seguem, mas o curso de cálculo ll que ele deu em 2014/2 foi péssimo. Não sabia resolver muitos dos exercícios que propunha em aula, mas nunca admitia e ficava enrolando. Não suportava um cochicho durante a aula, mesmo que fosse sobre a matéria; uma vez ele saiu da sala porque ficou bravo com um cochicho e deu a aula por dada. Na prova seguinte caiu a matéria exata daquela aula que ele saiu e não deu. * Ele é esforçado, tenta bastante tirar as dúvidas durante as aulas e monta um pdf de notas de aula ao longo do semestre (que nem sempre é tão útil). Apesar disso, suas aulas são um tanto confusas, e devem ser dadas em silêncio absoluto, nenhum tipo de conversa é tolerada. Suas provas são de nível médio/alto, mas são fazíveis, porém ele tem a mão pesada na correção (tente fazer os exercícios da mesma maneira que ele faria em aula). Teve algumas atitudes meio chatas ao longo do semestre. Não tão recomendável, mas não ao ponto de ser evitável. * Ele as vezes dá pontinhos extras para evitar que a pessoa fique com nota muito abaixo de 5 ou que reprove. Porém não conte muito com isso - ele normalmente só fará isso se achar que você entendeu o fundamento mas pecou no rigor ou em detalhes/contas. Ele cobra presença (não precisa ser 70%, mas 55-60% é aceitável) * As aulas são ok, exceto pelo fato dele cobrar presença E exigir o mais completo silêncio durante a aula, ao ponto de dar pequenos chiliques por pessoas cochichando com os colegas ao lado. As provas não são simples, mas também não são impossíveis. Ele costuma cobrar provas de teoremas nas avaliações, junto com exercícios de fazer conta. Rodrigo Bissacot * (Análise Real 2016) Ministrou um curso extremamente responsável e claramente se esforçou muito principalmente dando fundamentos da teoria, ótimo professor. Famoso por suas provas de 6 horas, apesar da proposta ser um pouco assustadora, ela da a oportunidade de você realmente desenvolver seu pensamento então certamente isso é um ponto positivo do curso. Porém, passa uma quantidade de exercícios gigantesca( as listas varian entre 10 e 20 paginas de resoluções e são frequentes) então se prepare para estudar muito. Muitas vezes ele atrasa para postar as listas no site "indefinidamente" então continue estudando ou o bixo vai pegar.... Ele simplesmente não consegue corrigir as provas, até esse momento( estamos a duas semanas da p3) nem a p1 nem a p2 foram corrigidas. Ele é uma figura simpática e engraçada mas o curso é realmente exaustivo. * (Análise Real 2016 - 2) O curso é interessante há uma grande preocupação na parte de fundamentos e o Bissacot é bem simpático e solicito a duvidas, entretanto a organização do curso é péssima, listas muito grandes com pouco tempo para entregar, listas entregues na mesma semana ou a poucos dias da prova e por ai vai, as provas são difíceis em especial por causa da correção que como ele admite é bem rigorosa, falando em correção não espere ter as provas corrigidas no semestre, ele só termina de corrigir umas 3 semanas depois da P3, então tem que ter muita confiança de que vai ir bem para fazer o curso, senão vc pode se surpreender com uma nota muito baixa no final. Acho que vale a pena assistir as aulas, principalmente o começo, em que a parte de fundamentos é bem trabalhada, mas não recomendo o curso. (Vai uma sensação mais pessoal, no começo do curso eu tava bem animado, mas depois fui perdendo a animação, as aulas foram ficando mais chatas, e o curso foi ficando mais exaustivo). Sérgio Namur * (Cálculo I - 2010) Excelente matemático, péssimo professor. Dá aula obrigado, não ensina direito, não tem didática. Usa o Guidorizzi. Portanto, se você simplesmente decorar todos os exemplos, você passa. É extremamente grosso com os alunos. Chega atrasado na aula, inclusive em dia de prova (em geral porque estava jogando sinuca... - é campeão paulista(!)). Aparentemente está afastado do IFUSP por ter dado problemas por diversos anos, e recebeu inclusive abaixo assinado. Sergio Muniz Oliva Filho * (Cálculo Numérico - 2015) Acima de tudo um homem sensato. Aulas claras e pragmáticas baseadas no livro; cobra o raciocínio lógico mais do que a macaquisse do cálculo numérico. Provas tranquilas e instigantes, avaliação brother, eps optativos. Odilon * FUJA A QUALQUER CUSTO * Ótima pessoa, mas péssimo professor. Lousa confusa, aula desorganizada. Sem contar quando ele começa a viajar em tópicos ultra avançados da matemática em um curso de cálculo I. "FUJA A QUALQUER CUSTO"! Outros institutos Osvaldo Frota Pessoa Júnior (FFLCH) * (2016/2 - Filosofia da Física) É um professor e pessoa muito gente boa mesmo, ele gosta bastante de dar aula dos alunos e vai se esforçar em trazer temáticas bem interessantes. Ele não é rigoroso: eu achei as correções das provas ok e ele é bem sossegado com prazos e regras. Em minha turma, teve duas provas e um trabalho individual de tema livre como forma de avaliação e passei com 8+ sem muito esforço. Ele passa a lista de presença mas ele não parece reprovar por isso. Por final, ele é um fofo: ele manda correção de provas por correios e adora conversar sobre itens interessantes aleatórios. Paulo Sérgio (IQ) * (Química - 2014/2) Caso você goste de ouvir histórias. aprender cultura e dar umas risadas, é um ótimo professor. Caso você queira aprender a materia, melhor fugir. Ele costuma dar as provas de forma bem "coxa" e normalmente fica saindo para ir ao banheiro por alguns minutos com a intenção de fazer os alunos colarem. As vezes ele passa um trabalho como uma substitutiva de prova ou para acrescentar pontos (onde sempre há duas opções: descrever algo interessante de química ou então fazer uma resenha de algum livro do Paulo Coelho, como por exemplo, descrever as reações químicas no O Alquimista, e ele aceita!). Pode ser recomendável ou não, fica a seu critério. Ah, ele não cobra presença e até prefere que os alunos faltem. * (Química - 2014/2) Preencher 6 créditos sem precisar aparecer mais do que nas provas, que são realmente corrigidas de maneira aleatória (eu e um colega entregamos a mesma prova e eu tirei 4.5 enquanto ele tirou 8), mas no final todo mundo passa com distribuição gaussiana ou algo assim e acabou. Mauro Carlos Costa Ribeiro (IQ) * (Química para o bacharelado, 2013/2) Aulas um tanto soníferas, usou praticamente só slides, listas meio away (com 2 horas das 6 da semana sendo apenas resolução das listas com o monitor) e provas um pouco esquisitas. Apesar do jeito sério é simpático e tira bem dúvidas de quem pergunta. Um bom professor, apenas um tanto cansativo logo depois daquele bandex esperto com aquela ressaca frenética pós-almoço. Antonio Carlos Borin (IQ) * (Química Geral (lic) - 2015/2) Bom professor, aparenta preocupar-se com o que e como ensina, além de focar as aulas para as necessidades de um professor de física. Não exigia relatórios das aulas em laboratório. Provas teóricas relativamente simples (sem consulta) e provas teóricas um pouco mais sofisticadas, mas era em duplo e posdia consultar o caderno. As provas práticas tinha peso menor do que as teóricas. Recomendo. Guilherme Menegon Arante (IQ) * (Bioquímica e Biofísica) Fala muito mas diz pouco, professor detestável e não sabe passar a matéria bem. Você vai passar na matéria, mas não vai aprender nada com ele, melhor seguir o livro-texto. O mesmo vale quando ele fala de biofísica, ele não entende direito conceitos da biofísica e ensina tudo de forma acoxambrada. Se você já fez um curso bom de Bioquímica/Termodinâmica você vai ver que o curso dele é um apanhado dessas duas matérias mas dado de maneira genérica e supérflua. Category:Martha Patricia Dussan Angulo